Love and Loathing
by hpobsesed
Summary: This is yet another Ron&Hermione song fic. but, this one is to the song 'What is this Feeling', or as me and my friend call it, 'Loathing' from the show: WICKED!


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, he and his world belong to the wonderful talented auther, J.K. Rowling, and this beautiful song which this is baced on is from the wonderful play WICKED! So, basicly, I own nada. ::crys:: _

_A/N: Hi! I'm back! And better then ever! You know why? Cuz I got a beta.(haha, that rhymes) sry a little hyper cuz I'm studying for a sci test w/ SecretDestiny(who is the beta for this fic) but anyways ch 6 is up on SoaNL(Start of a New Life) and ch 7 will be up after it is beta-ed(is that a word?) anyways, here is what you've been waiting for...._

**

* * *

**

**Love and Loathing**

Ron Weasley was sitting in a compartment with the famous Harry Potter on the way to his first year to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when the boy who had lost his toad came back, but this time there was a girl with him. The girl had very bushy hair and abnormally large front teeth, by her looks he could tell that she was going to be annoying...

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one"

...and she was.

"_**What is this feeling so sudden and new? **_

_**I felt the moment I laid eyes on you."**_

Hermione was in a good mood coming out of charms, she was the first one to master the levitating charm. A little ways down the hall she saw a tall redhead boy next to a slightly smaller raven haired boy, she hurried to catch up to them. As she got closer she heard the redhead say, "Its no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly" she deliberately bumped into Harry starting to cry.

"_**My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling,**_

_**My face is flushing, what is this feeling?"**_

Ron was sitting next to Harry admiring Harry's new Firebolt, when the portrait hole opened and Hermione and Professor McGonagall came in. it was odd enough that Professor McGonagall came in, as she had only come in once before, but that Hermione walked around them and picked up the closest book, and opened it to look like she was reading, only she opened it upside-down.

"So that's it, is it?" the Professor said gazing down at the Firebolt. "Miss Granger has just informed me that you have been sent a broomstick, Potter." Both Ron and Harry turned to glare at Hermione. "May I?" said Professor McGonagall reaching for the broom and examining it. "Hmmm. And there was no note at all, Potter? No card? No message of any kind?"

"No," Harry said unaware of what was coming.

"I see...," said the professor "Well, I'm afraid I will have to take this, Potter."

"W-what?" said Harry standing up. "Why"

"It will need to be checked for jinxes, of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down-"

As soon as Ron heard 'strip it down' he shot up. "Strip it down?" Ron repeated disbelievingly. After that Ron stopped listing, he was too mad at Hermione, he balled his hands into fists, his face turning red. After McGonagall left he rounded on Hermione. _"What did you go running to McGonagall for?"_

**_"Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes! Loathing, unadulterated loathing"_**

Hermione was talking to Harry about Aritmancy when a yell echoed down the boys' staircase into the common room followed by Ron dragging a bed sheet. "LOOK!" he shouted getting closer to Hermione's table. "LOOK!" he yelled again shaking the sheets in front of Hermione's face.

She was really confused, she had no clue what Ron was trying to show her. "Ron what-?"

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!" Hermione was now leaning so far back in her seat she thought she was going to fall, she was still confused. "BLOOD!" he yelled. "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"

"N-no," Hermione said trembling. She was scared of Ron for the first time, she had never seen him like this before. Ron threw a bunch of ginger cat hairs on her rune Translation.

"_**For your face, your voice, your clothing. **_

_**Lets just say I loath it all!**_

_**Ev'ry little trait, however small**_

_**Makes my very flesh begin to crawl**_

**_With simple utter loathing"_**

Ron walked into the common room after the Yule Ball. He saw Hermione walking toured the girls staircase. He narrowed his eyes moving away from the portrait hole and toured Hermione. Hermione must have felt Ron's eyes on her, because she turned around. "What?" she asked a trace of annoyance in her voice.

"Why did you go the ball with that stupid..." Ron was angry so it took him a minute find the words he needed, "that stupid Bulgarian git!" he shouted.

"Because he asked me, and I didn't think anyone else would!" she shouted back at him.

"Well," Ron shouted back, his face reddening in anger "You still shouldn't have gone with _him_!" he spit out the last word like it was a curse.

"Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" yelled Hermione; her hair was starting to come down from it's elegant bun, her face now screwed up in anger.

"Oh yeah?" Ron yelled back. "What's that?"

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"

**_"There's a strange exhilaration_**

_**In such total detestation**_

_**It's so pure! So strong!**_

_**Though I do admit it came on fast**_

_**Still I do believe that it can last**_

_**And I will be loathing **_

_**Loathing you**_

**_My whole life long!"_**

Around ten minutes after Hermione finished reading Rita Skeeters article about her, she accidentally said out loud, "there's something funny, though, how could Rita Skeeter have known...?"

"Known what?" said Ron quickly. "You _haven't_ been mixing love potions, have you?"

Ron's comment brought her back to reality, had she said that out loud? She didn't mean to, she covered up quickly. "Don't be stupid, No, it's just... how did she know Viktor asked me to visit him over the summer?" she said blushing and concentrating on crushing her beetles so not to meet Ron's eyes.

"What?" said Ron dropping his pestle.

"He asked me right after he pulled me out of the lake," Hermione muttered getting more embarrassed with every word. She told him exactly what happened, wondering why she was telling him this at all. He kept asking 'And what did you say?' periodically wile grinding his desk with his pestle, she could tell he was angry at her, well more at Viktor but her as well.

"_**What is this feeling(loathing)**_

_**So sudden and new?(unadulterated loathing)**_

_**I felt the moment(for her face her voice)**_

_**I laid eyes on you(her clothing)**_

_**My pulse is rushing(lets just say:)**_

_**My read is reeling (we loathe it all!) **_

_**Oh what is this feeling?(ev'ry little trait however small)**_

_**Does it have a name?(makes our very flesh)**_

_**Yes...(begin to crawl..)**_

_**Ahhh...(Ahhh...)"**_

"Yeah, well," said Harry, glowering at his plate, "since when has Snape ever been fair to me?"

"I did think he might be a bit better this year," said Hermione in a disappointed voice. "I mean...you know...now that he's in the Order and everything."

"Poisonous toadstools don't change their spots," said Ron sagely. "Anyway, I've always thought Dumbledore was cracked trusting Snape, where's the evidence he ever really stopped working for You-Know-Who?"

"I think Dumbledore's probably got plenty of evidence, even if he doesn't share it with you, Ron," Snapped Hermione.

Just as Ron was about to retaliate, Harry said, "Oh, shut, the pair of you, can't you give it a rest? Your always having a go at each other, its driving me mad." With that he got up and left leaving a very shocked Ron and Hermione.

**_"Loathing!_**

_**There's a strange exhilaration(loathing)**_

_**In such total detestation(loathing)**_

_**it's so pure so strong!(so strong!)"**_

"Nearly done?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry looking down at their Astronomy homework.

"No," said Ron shortly.

"Jupiter's biggest moon is Ganymede, not Callisto," Hermione said pointing at a line on Ron's homework, her arm just barely touching his shoulder, "and it's Io that's got the volcanoes."

"Thanks," Ron snarled, scratching out the offending sentences.

"Sorry I only --"

"Yeah, well, if you've just come over here to criticize--"

"Ron --"

"I haven't got time to listen to a sermon, all right, Hermione, I'm up to my neck in it here --"

"No – look!"

"_**Though I do admit it came on fast**_

_**Still I do believe that it can last**_

_**And I will be loathing(loathing)**_

_**For forever loathing(loathing)**_

_**Truly, deeply loathing you(loathing you)**_

**_My whole life long!(loathing, unadulterated loathing)"_**

'There's a fine line between Love and Hate', in this case, Love and Loathing

_

* * *

_

_A/N: this has been fully written on my comp for over a month, I just haven't gotten around to loading it._

_I hoped u liked it, if u did, leave a review_

_If you didn't like it, leave a review anyway_

_And if you have no opinion what so ever, leave a review_

_Remember, if you review my story, I'll review yours_

_If you review my all stories, I'll review all of yours._

_If you review all my stories and subscribe to my community, I'll be eternally grateful._

_(the fine print you see on commercials) the review policy only works if they are Harry Potter, Gilmore girls, Series of Unfortunate Events, Charmed, 7th Heaven or any other thing I recognize that I have read or seen that I forgot to mention.(/the fine print you see on commercials)_


End file.
